The present disclosure herein relates to a display panel and a curved display device including the same, and more particularly, to a display device having a curved display region.
Display devices, like a liquid crystal display device, are used for displaying images in various information processing devices, such as televisions, monitors, and laptop computers. Recently, a curved display device that has a curved shape and thus provides a curved display region has been developed. The curved display device may provide a user with an image having an enhanced three-dimensional effect, immersive effect and presence effect by using a curved display region.